The Ice Princess and the Fairy Queen
by Twilight Rose Witch
Summary: "This is my legacy, this is my design." I declare to my opponent, I enjoy seeing another person besides me struggle for once...April Rose, a new student at the prestigious Duel Academy arrives to the island with her own set of problems. But why, what's haunting her? Will her new friends be able to help her overcome her past or is the past just not meant to stay buried?


**All right, I've decided that I need to write something for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX because it's really not a bad spinoff. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this, but if I don't then I'll probably end up deleting this. **

**Also another thing I've wanted to do is make my main character have an unusual hair colour (imagine this story like an anime; most anime characters have strange colour hair. An example would be Jesse/Johan, Syrus/Sho, Zane/Ryo, Yugi etc) and a cool sounding name XD Please read and review this story :D. **

**The song of this chapter is 'Something to Dance For' by Zendaya. Even though this chapter is about dueling, this song still fits. Any cards in bold belong to me.**

**Without further adieu, I shall start this story now!**

* * *

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'll sweet duel you, you ain't ever done before. I got cards in my hand that I'd really like to show you-" My alarm blares out before I push it off my bedside table, and hit it with my fist which causes it stops singing.

"Stupid alarm clock," I mutter before I pull myself out of bed.

Sorry about that, I'm not a morning person. The name's April Rose and all you need to know about me are these three little things:

I'm fifteen.

I'm an only child.

I absolutely adore dueling!

That's why today is a very special day for me, and every fifteen year old duelist who lives in Japan. Basically when you reach fifteen, you can apply to a special school called Duel Academy. It's an exclusive boarding school on an island and the only way you can get accepted is if you beat an Examiner in a duel.

...So it's not that hard, you duel, win and then you get in. Therefore it's pointless to apply if you're a crappy duelist. The only downside is, you have to duel in your school uniform in the entrance exams, Duel Academy has a school uniform and there are three different ranks your split in. Luckily (or unluckily) I'm a girl, so I'm automatically accepted into the highest ranking dorm which is Obelisk Blue.

The only reason I know all of this is because I read the brochure for DA. I may not be very studious, but only a fool would travel to a new place unprepared. Anyway, enough of the past, its time for me to focus on the present and get ready for my entrance exam which is (and you guessed it) this morning!

I attend Domino High School for Girls (obviously it's an all girl's school) and I love the uniform. It may sound like an absurd thing to say, but it consists of a light blue blazer, white oxford shirt, purple bow, purple pleated skirt, black or white socks and burgundy colour shoes. It's not the worst uniform in the world, (in Domino High School, the girls have to wear pink blazers, blue pleated skirts, white socks and brown shoes. All that pink makes me wanna vomit) I've grown attached to it. It's a shame that after today, I'll never have to wear it again.

I slip into my uniform, but this time, I took extra care and time to put it on. I don't have any reason to rush and it is the last time that I can put it on. Once I finish putting on my shoes, I set to work on my bed hair. Within a few minutes, I've gotten my purple hair under control and in its normal, conventional hairstyle, so that it trails down my back and reaches my waist.

And for the record, my hair is naturally purple...well don't act so shocked! I know people who have naturally blue hair, green hair and the King of Games has three abnormal, natural hair colours. My skin is Caucasian, my eyes are blue and I'm also a Sagittarius (fun fact about me!).

Anyway, back to business. I go into the kitchen, grab a blueberry muffin and I munch on it while I organise my deck and my Duel Disk. Without these two important items, I might as well not be a duelist.

Dueling is really important to me and without it, I'm nothing. Here's the truth, I'm not the most academic student and whenever I end up doing something, it always ends in failure. But dueling is the one subject where...I get to be a genius. It's also the one time where, everybody is looking at me and not for the wrong reasons.

Sorry to dump all of that depressing stuff onto you guys, but it's the truth and it's a key part of my story. Seeing as I'm providing you with the main reason that I'm applying to DA.

I shove my KC Duel Disk into my bag and attach my blue deck case onto the waistband of my skirt. Its time I set off to Kaiba Corporation for my exam. Wish me luck you guys! But hopefully I won't need it.

* * *

As I strut into the test hall, I was enchanted by the amount of holograms and the duels that were taking place. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the blue haired girl in front of me.

"Ouch." She yelps as she only just manages to catch herself in time.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I ask her as I examine her appearance.

She is quite a few inches taller than me which intimidates me slightly, but her appearance isn't generally scary. She has fair skin, emerald green eyes that sparkled due to the light of the room, waist-length black hair with blue highlights and slightly chapped pink lips; she ran her tongue over them. Her clothes remind me of an Indiana Jones style adventurer; they consisted of a black trilby hat, black tank top, blue shorts that reached the middle of her thighs, white ankle socks and white trainers with blue accents.

_I thought we were meant to wear our school uniforms to this event? _I thought as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Its fine, you were clearly too entranced with the duels like I was. I'm Rose, Rose Thompson. And you are?" Rose held her hand out as a sign she wanted me to shake it.

I hesitate for a brief second before returning Rose's handshake with what I hoped was a warm smile on my face. Rose seemed to have the potential to become a close ally of mine and I don't want to dive into a new school without any support. "I'm April, April Rose and have you dueled yet?"

She winks at me, "Of course. I aced it with flying colours; nothing can beat my Jurrac deck."

I was about to reply when the intercom blasts out.

"**Can April Rose please report to Test Field 2? Repeat, April Rose to Test Field 2!"**

* * *

**Hikari's POV:**

I just hate Entrance Exam day, I mean you can just smell the anxiety in the air.

_Will I get in? Am I good enough?_ Those unspoken words just hang in the air.

Unfortunately that's not even the worst part; I hate seeing duelists cry as their dreams are torn.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Alexis and Sara asks as they both join me on the balcony.

As I'm already a member of Duel Academy, I'm forced to watch the Entrance Exams along with my peers.

"No Alexis, I'm not. I hate watching these duels because it's unfair seeing how potential students are forced to give up on their dreams, the minute they lose their duel." I rant before taking a deep breath to calm myself.

Alexis isn't surprised at my outburst because she knows how I feel about certain issues, such as today.

"Kari, we've all been through these entrance exams. Just because some people may know a lot about dueling on paper, doesn't mean squat if their practical skills are up to scratch," Sara explains as she looks me in the eyes.

I know that Alexis is right and so does my head, but my heart is telling me something else.

"**Can April Rose please report to Test Field 2? Repeat, April Rose to Test Field 2!" **The big speaker announces which causes me to gasp in shock.

"Kari? Are you okay?" Alexis unfolds her arms as she touches one of my shoulders.

"You look a little pale." Sara adds.

I push her arm off of me before I leave the arena without saying a word. I pass Zane on the staircase and I could tell that he wants to stop me, but he is smart enough to leave me alone.

_April, I knew it was only a matter of time before you applied here. Only question is, did you know I would be here? _I thought as my stomach starts to flutter.

* * *

**April's POV **

"**Repeat, can April Rose please report to Test Field 2? Repeat, April Rose to Test Field 2!" **The big speaker announces which cause me to jump up and down with excitement.

I could feel a shiver run down my spine, which caused my knees to buckle and I couldn't move.

"**Repeat, can April Rose please report to Test Field 2? Repeat, April Rose to Test Field 2!"** The intercom repeats and I still can't move because of the fear that is pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"She's coming! April! Come on, you need to duel!" Rose hisses at me as I cling to the banister.

"I don't wanna duellllllllll! You can't make meeeee!" I wail as she wraps her arms around my waist and starts to yank on me. She is surprisingly strong, but with how she is dressed, that is to be expected.

"April Rose you listen to me! If you don't duel this very instant, I will personally hunt you down and make you pay! Now let's go!" Rose tickles my armpits which caused me to squeal and momentarily loosen my grip on the banister. She took this as an opportunity to fling me over her shoulder and carry me over to the Duel Arena.

"Let me go! This is totally barbaric!" I pounds against her back with my fists, but she ignores my protests.

"You can thank me when we're both at Duel Academy as roommates." Rose shrugs as I release a sigh.

"You are such a bitch!" I roar as she laughs at me.

"I know I am and oh look, we're here." She announces as she lowers me to my feet.

I was tempted to run away, but I took one look at her face and I didn't want to test my luck.

"Wish me luck." I cross my fingers as I slowly walk over to the examiner who appears to be a teacher at the school.

He is wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer, black jeans and black boots. His skin is tan, his eyes are grey and his hair is blonde. He looks fairly young, but he also looks really serious; I need to be on the ball. I thought he had to be from another country like California, but his accent stated otherwise.

"Hello Applicant, I'll be your instructor today. State your name." He orders.

My palms feel sweaty, so I rub them on my skirt before reciting my name.

"I'm April Rose, sir." I answer, feeling slightly out of breath.

He raises one of his bushy, blonde eyebrows before replying.

"Rose, eh? Well Miss. Rose, are you ready?" He enquires.

I take my Duel Disk out of my bag, attach it to my arm and activate it. "Does this answer your question?"

Even though I am acting confident, my earlier outburst proves that this is all a facade. However my examiner does not know that and I do not want him to use that against me.

He activates his own Duel Disk, except its silver with two blue gems. I quite like it because it's somewhat stylish.

"You seem pretty confident, but let's see if you can duel." He draws his starting hands and so do I.

"Its time to duel, so game on," I exclaim.

**Examiner: 4000  
April: 4000**

"I activate the field spell, Savage Colosseum." He inserts the spell card into the top of his Duel Disk before holding his arm up.

The entire arena transforms into a worn away brown bricked wall with several open doorways that resembles a colosseum. Even the floor has transformed into brown sand, I felt like Emperor Nero himself had come back to life to sentence those who opposed him, to death.

"If a monster attacks, the monster's controller will gain 300 Life Points at the end of the damage step. All monsters also must attack if they are able to, but if any attack position monsters a player controls do not attack, they will be destroyed during the end phase." He explains as I shuffle the cards around in my hand, nervously.

I am not too worried about this field spell, in my hand is the field spell **Winter Memories**. This field spell severely punishes both players because once a monster is summoned; its battle position cannot be changed except by card effects. Furthermore if a monster attacks, it gets one Ice Counter and if a monster gains three Ice Counters, it is destroyed and the controller of that monster takes damage to half of its attack.

Even though this card places me at a major disadvantage, I just need to draw the quick-play spell: **Winter Wonderland**. Its effect is, while this card is in your Graveyard, you take no damage from the effect of "**Winter Memories**". When this Set card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "**Winter Wonderland**" from your Deck to your hand.

"From the look on your face, I assume you have something in your hand to counter my field spell. So I activate the continuous spell, Field Barrier." A rainbow glow covers Savage Colosseum as the Examiner explains its effect.

"Now Savage Colosseum can no longer be replaced or destroyed by another field spell or by any card effects. In other words, to get to my field spell you must destroy Field Barrier." He smirks as my eyes widen and I drop 'Snow Fairy' onto the floor.

_No! Winter Memories is useless now! _I realise as I dive to the floor and quickly grab 'Snow Fairy' off of the floor.

"Shake it off April! It's only just a minor setback!" Rose shouts from the crowd as the Examiner shakes his head.

"What's the matter Candidate? If you're already panicking because of my field spell, then you don't belong at Duel Academy." He chirps as I shake my head.

"I do belong at Duel Academy, I am not going to back down and run away! I'm going to prove to people that I am not just some bad duelist and that I can duel!" I close my eyes and scrunch them together.

"You got guts, Candidate. I am going to enjoy pushing you to your limits with my Sad Story- Unwavering Truth continuous spell. During each player's draw phase, the player must reveal the cards they draw and shuffle it back into the deck if they draw any Spell cards. With this 1/3 of our decks are sealed. I end my turn by setting one monster card and one face-down card." He finishes as I bring my hand to my deck.

_Alright, this situation doesn't look too bad...just as long as I don't draw a spell card._

"I draw!" I reveal my top card to the Examiner and I'm sad to say that it is 'White Blizzard'.

"A spell card, you know what that means." I detect a hint of glee in his voice as I pull my deck out of my Duel Disk, place the card on top of it and shuffle it a few times before replacing my deck.

_I don't care about having to reshuffle my deck, his continuous spell only affects my draw phase and this means that I can draw cards out of my draw phase._

"I activate Pot of Greed; this lets me draw two cards from my deck. Not to mention, Unwavering Truth doesn't affect any cards I draw out of the draw phase." I point out as I draw two new cards and smile at the two new cards.

"I summon Blizzard Falcon (4/1500/1500) in attack mode." A blue falcon made completely of ice, flew onto the field as a blizzard erupts across the field.

"Next I activate Blizzard Jet which increases Blizzard Falcon's attack points by 1500." I explain as a spray of snow blows towards my Falcon and turns it into pure white energy. "And when Blizzard Falcon's attack points increase, even by a tiny amount, it inflicts 1500 points of damage to my opponent."

"What?" His eyes widen as Blizzard Falcon flies towards him and a blizzard hits him.

**Examiner: 2500  
April: 4000**

Rose cheers from the crowd, "That's the way to duel, April!"

I wave at her from the arena, "Thanks Rose."

My opponent has a small smirk on his face, I don't trust it.

"You shouldn't be celebrating yet, I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi. You see, when my opponent's Life Points increase, this trap forces you to lose Life Points instead! Plus Savage Colosseum forces our monsters to battle!" He stresses as Blizzard Falcon's body is shrouded by a blue aura and it squawks before diving at his face-down monster.

My body is suddenly surrounded by a green gas, a green hand forms from the gas and it flies into my Life Point counter.

**Examiner: 2500  
April: 3700**

"Why did I lose 300 Life Points?" I murmur as the Examiner smiles.

"When a monster attacks, Savage Colosseum gives the controller of the attacking monster 300 Life Points. However Bad Reaction to Simochi makes you take 300 Life Points worth of damage instead." He informs me, I realise that his set monster hasn't been destroyed.

_That's peculiar, Blizzard Falcon has 3000 attack points and I doubt his monster is stronger than 3000...unless it has a special ability! _

"That makes sense, but why hasn't your set monster been destroyed?" I inquire as he flips his monster.

A purple skinned young girl appears on the field. Her eyes are emerald green and her hair is like golden silk, except there is a large brown cobra with red eyes that is protruding from her head. The lower half of her body is a brown snake tail that matches the scales of the cobra resting on her head. Her outfit is similar to a Gothic Lolita style dress because of the frilly white collar, green corset with a pale green frilly skirt with matching green gloves.

"Reptilianne Naga (1/0/0) cannot be destroyed in battle and any monster that battles with her will have its attack points turned to 0. See for yourself." He points at Blizzard Falcon and I notice how the middle of its body is slowly turning into grey stone until its entire body becomes a crude grey statue.

I can't stop myself from gasping in shock and my knees buckle, "Blizzard Falcon (4/0/1500)! What have you done?"

He returns my question with a large grin on his face, "Your monster has become sealed! Just like how Medusa turned her unfortunate victims into stone. Now end your turn."

_Next turn he'll be able to take out a huge chunk out my Life Points! I wonder if this is the terror Medusa's victims felt before they met their untimely end?_

"I set two cards face-down to end my turn." I finish as two card backing holograms appear in front of me.

The Examiner places two fingers on his deck and draws a card from his deck. I pout because he doesn't shuffle the card he drew back into his deck, some people get all the luck. I also take note of the smile that is gracing his face; I don't trust it at all.

"Prepare yourself April for the beginning of the end. By sacrificing two monsters with 0 attack points from anywhere on the field, I can summon _this _monster!" He holds up Reptilianne Vaskii and I know that I cannot let him use my monster to summon his own. I don't care if I'm left wide open, it's the principle of the thing.

"I activate Diamond Dust. This card destroys every WATER monster on the field and you take damage for every monster destroyed by this effect." I splay my fingers out at Blizzard Falcon, "And look, I have one on my field!"

Diamond Dust shoots a torrent of water at the petrified Blizzard Falcon and draws it into the card before Diamond Dust appears in front of the Examiner. Another snowstorm kicked up on the field and it hits him.

"T-t-that is p-pretty c-chilly s-stuff." He shivers.

**Examiner: 2000  
April: 3700**

"Now you cannot summon Vaskii with my monsters!" I snarl as he rolls his eyes.

"Chill, I summon Reptilianne Viper (2/0/0) in defense mode." A small green viper appears on the field. Its eyes are pure white and surrounded by all these red markings. Around its waist is a brown loin cloth which is its only piece of clothing.

_Two monsters with 0 attack points! Is he going to do it?!_

"I sacrifice Naga and Viper to special summon Reptilianne Vaskii (8/2600/0)!" He bellows as a flash of lightening quickly appears, I can't help but fall onto my butt in surprise.

Naga and Viper turn into two balls of purple energy and fly up into the black clouds that have suddenly appeared on the field. A colossal figure shrouded in black wisps descends onto the field; my stomach is a bunch of nerves. Two arms pushed out of the shadows before two more joined, giving it a total of four arms, which are all pure white. The bottom half swayed from side to side, revealing a black and red stripped snake's tail.

She had long red hair that reached the bottom of her skirt, perched on top of her head is a blue and gold headdress with a blue cobra on top. Lastly her clothes look like some ancient battle armour as it was a short sleeve gold and blue top with a golden belt, her lower regions are covered with a lilac and gold accented tulip shaped skirt.

I need to set up a defence in order to minimise the damage I take this turn.

"I activate Ice Tune, this lets me special summon a level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand. Come on out Aurora Wing (4/1200/1600) in defense mode!" A majestic green and blue bird flies onto the field and curls in front of me.

The Examiner shakes his head, "You've just wasted your trap and your monster. Vaskii's effect allows me to destroy one face-up monster my opponent controls and guess which one I choose!"

I cover my mouth with my hands, "No!"

Before my very eyes, I can only watch helplessly as Vaskii's eyes glow white and Aurora Wing digitises.

"Direct attack," he instructs Vaskii who slithers up to me and whips my back with her tail.

"Ergh," I fall to my knees once more.

**Examiner: 2300  
April: 1100**

"I activate Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories, this means that during our draw phase if we draw a Monster card, we have to shuffle it back into our decks. Now 2/3's of our decks are sealed, it's your turn."

I squeeze my eyes shut in order to block out the background noise, I have never needed to focus this much in a duel before. I have also never needed to trust in my deck before; a duel of firsts. There is only one trap card that can help me now; I just have to believe in myself. I can feel my right hand shake with fear, I only just manage stop it.

_Come on April, you can do this!_

"H-here I go. Draw!" I bring my newly drawn card in front of my face, I slowly open my eyes and I cannot stop myself beaming.

"I see you drew something good." He notes as I place my right index finger in front of my lips.

"Shhh, it's a secret. I set two cards face-down to end my turn." I conclude as Rose almost falls to the ground.

"April! I can't believe you made such a big deal of that card and you just end like that!" Rose screeches as I shrug.

"It's time to end this duel! Vaskii, attack her directly!" He shouts as I hold my hand out.

**Examiner: 2600  
April: 1100**

"I activate Ice Barrier!" I exclaim as a thin barrier made of ice appears in front of me which Vaskii body slams into. "Ice Barrier's effect is simple, if my opponent declares an attack, I can negate that attack and your monster's attack becomes 0. You also can't change its battle position, in other words your monster is frozen!"

To prove my point, Vaskii slowly becomes encased in ice until it turns into an oversized ice sculpture.

"This duel might not end this turn, but the next card I play will definitely entrap you! I activate Sad Story – Dreadful Day, this card prevents us drawing trap cards during our draw phase and we shuffle them back into our decks. Now our decks are fully sealed, there is no way you are going to win this duel." He declares before ending his turn.

"April, don't give up hope! I know you can win this! We're meant to be roommates at Duel Academy!" Rose smiles weakly at her little joke.

"And we will be." I return her smile before facing the Examiner once more.

"I admire you April, the way your eyes are burning with such passion even though you know you're going to lose this duel." He winks at me; I can't help but blush at his mannerisms.

_Jeez, this guy may be an Examiner but he is a total pervert! He's waaay too old for me!_

"That's where you're wrong, I _know _I am going to win this duel and I will never stop fighting. I draw and I'll just shufflethis card back into my deck without even looking at it. Next I activate my face-down card, Reckless Greed and by giving up my next two draw phases, I can draw two cards. You could say this is my _destiny draw _because it decides who will win this duel. Now let's see is my faith in my deck will reward me." With a steady hand and a strong heart, I manage to draw my two cards and I can't remember the last time my heart has beat like this.

I am excited and once I saw the two cards that I've drawn, I know that this duel is mine. "Yaaaaay, this is going to be fun! I activate **Winter Ritual**, by banishing monsters in my Graveyard that are equal or are a higher level to a ritual monster in my hand, I can special summon it. I banish the level four Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcon in order to summon Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Siren (7/2000/2000) in attack mode!"

A light blue hole appears in front of me which Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing flew out of, they transform into two balls of light that fly over our heads. A giant snowstorm rages across the field and as it starts to clear up, a new figure flies down onto the field. It is a blue monster made completely of ice. Sylphine's eyes are as blue as glaciers which are only visible through her mask, on her torso are a boob tube made completely of ice that reveals her smooth ice stomach and her arms are the same as her stomach until you get to her wrists where there are dark blue gauntlets that reveal her hands. Four dark blue wings protrude from her back.

To finish, Sylphine's lower half consisted of a dark blue skirt that poofs in every direction. It reveals her smooth ice skin that leads into dark blue boots.

"Nice move, but 2000 attack points isn't enough to wipe out my Life Points." The Examiner boasts as I snap my fingers.

"Special abilities remember? By discarding one Ice-type monster in my hand, Sylphine can negate the effects of all face-up cards on my opponent's field. I discard Snow Fairy. Perfect Freeze," Sylphine stretches her limbs and four blue balls of light fly from her wings and manoeuvre all over the field.

Savage Colosseum transforms into an icy wasteland, even the brown sand has turned into blue ice. His five spell and traps cards are now five sheets of ice. I prefer this scenery of course, I live for the winter.

"Oh no, but you're still not going to win!" He won't stop squirming in fear and I enjoy it.

"Next Sylphine gains 300 attack points for every card on the field besides her. I count seven so her attack increases by 2100, making her new attack 4100! Time to end this duel, Sylphine will attack Reptilianne Vaskii with Icy Crush!" I command as Sylphine spreads out her arms and point them at Vaskii.

I hear Sylphine let out a battle cry before all these ice shards fly at Vaskii and pierce her frozen form.

"Noooo," he wails, failing to his knees.

**Examiner: 0  
April: 1100**

"Let's do this again some time. Good game." I giggle which causes the Examiner to bawl even harder.

"I'm the best duelist in the second year, how did some inexperienced rookie beat me?!" He demands as I stop in my tracks.

"Second year, but that would make you _sixteen_!" I screech.

He cocks his head to the side, "How old did you think I was?"

My face once again loses it ice-like composure and my emotions are temporarily displayed to him.

"Not sixteen!" I shout once more.

He rises to his feet, "Hehehe, I'm Will. And since you're going to Duel Academy, we'll be seeing a whole _lot _more of each other."

That sounds horrible, I admit. I turn on my heels and I prepare to strut out of the arena when Will stops me.

"Wait April, before you go I was wondering if you knew Hikari Johnson?" Will asks, I stop in my tracks.

"Never heard of her before in my entire life, sorry. Goodbye." While I walk back to Rose I can feel the blood rushing to my ears.

_It's been almost ten years since I last heard that name; I just hope I'll never have to hear it again. The last thing I want is my past unearthing._

Rose envelops me in a tight hug once I'm at the entrance of the arena.

"You did it! I just knew you would! I hope we're going to be roommates or something!" She squeals.

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I watch my older sibling hug the winner of that last duel: April Rose. I felt a stab of pain in my chest; I wish Rose would show me the affection she just showed a total stranger.

"April is an interesting duelist, don't you think? She managed to knock Hikari's brother a few pegs down." Alexis says with a smile.

"…She's plucky, I'll give her that." Zane sounds bored as per usual, but I bet he secretly isn't.

I cross my arms against my chest, "Yeah but I don't trust her. Hikari left as soon as this 'April' girl appeared."

_Hikari has never been anti-social in the time I've known her, yet she clams up at the sight of this new girl._

Alexis turns to look at me, "That could mean anything, maybe Hikari was tired?"

I shoot her a look, "Tired? I highly doubt that, plus that April girl looks like a rougher version of Hikari. I mean look at her hair and eyes!"

Zane sighs, "Now you're just being irrational. Just because two people look similar doesn't mean they know each other, at best they could be related."

"Hikari told us she's an only child, well besides Will and he's her stepbrother. Something seems fishy." I persist as I spot Rose and April walk away together with their arms linked.

_April Rose, just who are you?_

* * *

**Rose and Sara Thompson belong to D.J. Scales who will be writing this story with me ^^ Plus I will be looking for two main male OCs for this story to be a part of Will's group and one for another part of this story. I would also like one female OC and two teachers which can be any gender, PM me for more information if you are interested :D **

**Now leave a review or give me a PM for some feedback :)**


End file.
